The Champion
by Alostmindisasoultofind
Summary: AU. 16 year- old Harry Potter is hopeful that his fourth year at Hogwarts will be a pleasant one. However, when Dumbledore announces the reinstated Triwizard Tournament, Harry's life takes a unique and unexpected twist. New friends will be made, old enemies will be faced, and two hidden worlds will collide after a century of separation.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU. 16 year- old Harry Potter is hopeful that his fourth year at Hogwarts will be a pleasant one. However, when Dumbledore announces the reinstated Triwizard Tournament, Harry's life takes a unique and unexpected twist. New friends will be made, old enemies will be faced, and two hidden worlds will collide after a century of separation.

Parings: Harry/ Ginny, Leo/Luna, Jason/ Piper, Annabeth/Percy (past), Nico/Percy (semi-one sided), Hermione/ Ron (semi-one sided), Frank/Hazel, Hermione/Percy (one sided)

Author Note: Hello darlings, seeing as how much you liked my other hp/pjo crossover I wanted to try my hand at another one (a better one). Please keep in mind that this is an AU and things will be changed in both worlds to match the plot line (like Harry's age and time line. I know he was fourteen in GoF.) Also this takes place after BoO, therefore what I write is not actually how it ends.

**Semi-one sided: **implied paring were one party likes the other and may become canon further in the story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_**He will rise once more" hissed a cool voice. "The dark Lord will return when the boy is at his weakest."**_

Harry woke in a fright. His heart was pounding like a jackhammer in his chest from a very vivid nightmare. The jagged lightening scar that was engraved on top of his forehead was burning beneath his clammy hands.

The skinny boy sat up slowly, his right hand reached blindly in the dark abyss for his glasses, as his other reached for his table lamp. Once flickered on, a pale golden light encased the room, illuminating a messy, yet barren room.

Harry ran his fingers over his still burning scar. _It was just a dream. _He repeated to himself, hoping to find comfort in the words. Harry stayed sitting in his bed for a few more seconds before he finally scrambled out. He slowly crossed the room to his wooden hand-me-down desk where Hedwig's silver cage sat, along with a few scattered papers.

The green eyed boy carefully rummaged through the papers until his fingers finally found a rumpled piece of parchment.

Harry scanned the paper, smiling to himself as he re-read the messy ink printed words for the hundredth time.

_Mum said she can't wait to see you, and Ginny's been talking non-stop about you as always. _

_I hope they're not treating you too badly._

Harry's heart leapt. He had been spending two months in his own personal hell with the Dursleys and he was looking forward to seeing his best friend Ron again.

Harry would be heading to the Weasley's busy household later today, where he'd be spending one week before going back to Hogwarts, his real home. He missed Hogwarts so much sometimes it physically hurt. He missed his friends, Quidditch, Hogsmeade, hell—he even missed his classes.

After last year Harry felt hopeful that he was going to enjoy a pleasant stress free year. He dropped his letter and crawled back on to his bed, silently counting the hours till he would leave.

**XXX**

"Harry, please tell my sister that I won fair and square!" whined Harry's best friend Ron, who pitifully lost against Ginny in a game of one on one.

Ginny snorted. "Please, stop embarrassing yourself."

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister and threw open the rustic wooden door to his house. Once inside mouth-watering smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking filled the air.

"Dinners ready!" yelled Mrs. Weasley's voice as the trio walked into the small cozy kitchen.

Harry took his spot next to Ron at the cramped table. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table with the twins on his right and Percy and Ginny on his left. Mrs. Weasley puttered around the table, filling everyone's plate with heaps of great tasting food.

"Thanks," Harry told Mrs. Weasley who filled his plate with the most amount of food at the table.

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly and rubbed Harry's back. "You're quite welcome dear. Now eat up before it gets cold."

With no further encouragement Harry dug in, trying his best to finish his plate.

The table ate in silence, occasionally throwing out praises to Mrs. Weasley who smiled fondly at her family.

"Looking forward to going back to school tomorrow?" questioned Mr. Weasley after everyone's stomachs were full and the table stripped of the plates.

Harry joined the table as they eagerly nodded their heads. Harry's heart started fluttering with excitement. Tomorrow he would finally be going home.

"I hear Dumbledore has cooked up a big surprise for the year." Mr. Weasley said leaning back in his chair.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. A surprise? What did that mean? His fluttering excitement quickly turned to fear.

In his life—a surprise was never a good thing.

"What's the surprise?" The twins asked excitedly.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Now it's time for bed." said Mrs. Weasley, ushering everyone up and out of the dining room.

"What kind of surprise do you think dad was talking about?" Ron questioned, as he and Harry got ready for bed.

"No idea, hopefully it's something good."

The taller boy laughed and climbed into bed, "with our luck? No bloody way it's something good."

Harry couldn't agree more.

**XXX**

"Go on Ron! You're going to miss the train!" cried Mrs. Weasley to her youngest son.

Ron pushed through the crowd with Harry on his tail, "I'm going! I'm going!"

The two best friends elbowed and shoved their way through the crowd of prideful parents finally making their way onto the Hogwarts express.

Just as they scooted on the whistle sounded and the train launched into motion.

"Well, that was a close one." Harry sighed, slowing making his way with Ron to an open compartment.

_So much for stress free_, Harry thought.

"You're telling me. I thought mum was going to bite my head off." Ron grumbled, casting his eyes at every busy compartment they passed.

The two wondered down the train until their eyes finally rested on a familiar crop of bushy brown hair.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione yelped as she crashed her petite body into his skinny one.

Hermione had grown taller over the summer, now reaching up to Harry's shoulder. Her hair was still as wild has ever and her teeth seemed smaller and whiter.

She looked—Harry thought suddenly—rather pretty.

"It's great to see you too! I missed you!" Harry said, tightening his hug on his friend.

The two broke apart as Ron lumbered into the compartment. He looked down at Hermione, his face showing that he too recognized the changes in her.

"Hey Ron." Hermione said, pulling the red hair boy into a quick hug.

"Hey 'monie. How was your summer?" Ron asked as they broke away and moved to sit down.

"Great, yours?" the bushy hair witch asked taking a spot next to Harry.

Ron shrugged "alright. Percy was a real grit, but other than that it was fine. Harry stayed with us for the last week."

Hermione smiled brightly at that. Harry always found comfort in how happy his friends got when they found out he got a break from the Dursleys. It was what got him through most nights.

The trio sat making small talk for a bit, getting joined by the twins and Ginny throughout their conversation.

"Dad said Dumbledore cooked up a surprise for us this year, wouldn't tell us what of course." Ginny said after a bit.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the new information. "I heard a few of the other students saying something like that to. I wonder what it could be."

The train came to a halt as students now clad in their robes started moving out of their compartments.

"Dad said we'll find out tonight." Ron said, opening the door.

**XXX**

"Welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I trust you all had a good summer." The elderly Headmaster spoke after the first year sorting was over. Gryffindor got four guys and six girls, who all looked eager to please.

"Now this year Hogwarts will be doing things a little differently." Dumbledore spoke thoughtfully, moving around the podium. In the middle of the hall sat a cover square case that had most of the students whispering about it already.

A murmur broke out among the tables, making Dumbledore stop and wait for it to quiet down. When it finally did the old wizard smiled and continued talking.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event call the Triwizard Tournament" said Dumbledore.

Harry felt that he was the only one who didn't know what the Triwizard Tournament was, as most of the students broke out into excited conversations.

Almost like Dumbledore read Harry's mind he opened his mouth and started to explain, "Now, the Triwizard Tournament usually brings together three schools to compete in a series of dangerous competitions. However, this year Hogwarts will be hosting a fourth school in the competition—but we will get to that later."

Most of the students seemed even more surprised by this news; even Harry himself seemed taken aback by the news. Three schools at Hogwarts? It seemed impossible.

"Now from every school a victor will be chosen to compete." Dumbledore walked closer to the square covered thing in the middle. He raised his hand and the red covering flew off, revealing a beautiful blue crested cup.

"Any wizard of the age of sixteen or older will only place their name into the cup and it will choose who is worthy to compete." Dumbledore's voice dropped down in a low dangerous one "be warned. If you are chosen—you stand alone. There will be no backing out. The winner of the Triwizard cup will earn eternal glory for the price of surviving three incredibly dangerous tasks."

Harry smiled a bit to himself, happy that this Tournament was optional.

Dumbledore walked back to the podium, "I feel I must warn you. You will not only be competing against yourselves and other wizards, but also another type of magical beings that you'll meet tomorrow."

The headmaster finished on a dreamy note and motioned for everyone to enjoy the feast.

"Another type of magical being?" Ron echoed Dumbledore's words, "what the bloody hell do you think they are?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Harry said, scooping food onto his plate.

"Eternal glory," Ron said in a dreamy voice, "can you imagine that?"

Harry stayed silent, and tried not to think about what other kinds of magical beings would be staying in Hogwarts this year.

**OOooOO**

"_**Look around you son of Poseidon, you have already lost!" Gaea's voice crackled. "The gods have left you! Just give up! There is no way out!" **_

Percy bolted up in a flash. His heart rate was sky high and sweat trickled down his spine. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and hoped to calm down. His nightmares/memories had been driving him crazy over the last few weeks, making it hard for him to get any kind of sleep.

The son of Poseidon dragged his baggy sweat pant covered legs over his bed and pulled on a blue zip up sweater. He felt good being back home and living with his mother after everything, and soon the sea god's son would have to face another challenge all together—senior year.

"Percy?" his mother's soft voice called from outside his room.

Percy awkwardly pulled himself up and made his way to the door, "yeah?"

His bedroom door opened up a crack and his mother's kind face peeked through, "Chiron IMed me, he wants to speak with you right away."

Percy let out a loud angry groan. Three week ago, after the giants war was over, Percy had announced that he wanted a break from the demigod world. He wanted to live amongst mortals and go to high school. He even planned a surfing vacation with some of his friends next week.

"What did he want?" Percy tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

His mother, hearing the tone of his voice, opened the door wider and walked inside. She wrapped her arms around him a crushed him in an unwarranted but not unwelcome hug.

He had been getting a lot of those lately.

"I'm not sure sweetie, but I think he wants you for a…"her voice trailed off sadly.

_A quest _Percy thought. Chiron wanted him to come back and join a quest.

The tall boy sighed and gently pulled away from his mom, "well, I better IM him. It could be important."

His mother ruffled his hair like he was still a short skinny 12 year old and turned to walk out of his room. Percy sprayed some water in front of his light and threw a drachma into the appearing rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

The rainbow shimmered and flickered in till it focused in on the half white stallion, half hero trainer, who was shuffling some papers in the big house.

"This had better be good, Chiron." Percy knew he was being cruel, but they knew he was staying out of the demigod world after….

Well, after everything went to Hades.

Chiron's face shot up and peered at Percy with clouded sadness, "I'm sorry to bother you Percy, but we need you to come back to camp."

"And why is that?" Percy challenged, he had been a lot more on edge from the lack of sleep. He really didn't want things to come out as harsh as they were.

Chiron sighed. "We need your help. I know you wanted and deserve a break but you need help and we need your help."

Percy felt a pull of guilt in his stomach. Sure he'd had a couple of rough months but so did every other demigod around, he shouldn't have left, and he shouldn't be so harsh to Chiron.

"Okay, I'll help." Percy said shortly.

Chiron smiled widely, Percy guessed he expected a no.

"I've been stupid lately, perhaps even selfish. Everything that happened with Annabeth really messed with me and I think your right."

Chiron's whole face softened, "It'll be really great to see you again Percy. Nico has offered to shadow you to camp. He should be there in an hour."

Percy nodded and raised his hand to swipe through the rainbow, but just before he did he had to ask, "How long will this quest take? How much should I pack?"

Chiron smiled wavered, "It'll be a long one Percy."

And with that the hero trainer left Percy to pack.

**XXX**

Nico's hand stayed firmly planted in Percy's as dark shadows swirled pass them. After a few more moments of darkness Percy's feet finally found solid ground.

"Gods I don't think I'll ever get use to shadow traveling." Percy said stumbling a bit.

Nico laughed and walked beside Percy, "You do it all the time with Mrs. O'Leary."

"Yes well, at least I can sit on Mrs. O'Leary, with you it's just flopping around in darkness."

Nico laughed once more. Percy noticed how better the son of Hades looked. He wasn't skeleton skinny anymore, his hair was freshly cut, and some of his colour had returned. Percy knew Nico was having just as hard of a time as he was.

"But seriously, how are you holding up?" Nico asked as they walked through the camp.

Percy waved him off, "neither of us wants to have a heart to heart right now. Like you, I'm dealing with it, maybe not the best I could be, but I'm getting through it."

Nico stopped in his track and looked at the older boy, "I'm glad you came back Percy. I hope you come on the quest."

That statement took Percy by surprised. His and Nico's relationship was strained at best. The son of Hades was no longer the angry hateful boy Percy found in the labyrinth. Instead he was a sad distant boy who seemed to be wondering through life unsure of where his place was in the world.

"Well let's just see what kind of quest Chiron has in mind."

Percy and Nico pushed their way to the big house where they were greeted by crushing hugs from Hazel and Piper.

"Gods I've been gone for three weeks, not three months." Percy joked, pealing Pipers arms from around him.

He suddenly received a hit in the back of his head, "You could get killed by standing still, Percy. Three weeks without a word from you doesn't really scream 'I'm still alive and well.'"

Percy flashed a sheepish look at the cross looking daughter of Aphrodite, "Sorry, I guess I messed up."

"You're darn right you messed up." scolded Hazel as she too crushed Percy in a tighter hug.

"Okay, okay, don't kill the boy" said the semi-stern voice of Jason Grace.

"Wait who are we killing?" Leo's voice asked as the Latino entered the room.

"Percy, I think." Franks voice followed as the pair entered.

Leo laughed, not noticing Percy standing in the room, "yeah right. I get the guy hasn't called in a bit, but I don't think murder is a good first option."

"It's nice to know how you guys deal with your problems when I'm not around." Percy said turning to look at his two friends.

"Percy you're back!" Frank said in a surprised voice.

"Dude! Piper thought you died." Leo yelp, pushing past both Jason and Frank.

Percy laughed and plopped himself on one of the free chairs, "So I hear."

Just then Chiron trotted in looking pleased with every demigod in front of him.

"Good to see you all again," the centaur smiled warmly, "please sit."

All the demigods in the room did as asked and crowded around the Ping-Pong table.

"All of you already know why I have called you here," Chiron's eyes met Percy's, "expect you."

Every head turned to look at Percy, who seemed more than content with straying and the grey wash walls.

"Percy we need your help."

Percy shifted a bit in his seat and raised his eyes to meet the centaur's, "with what? You still haven't told me."

"I want to tell you Percy, but I need your promise first." Chiron said slowly.

Percy felt his heart drop and his anger rise. They didn't trust him anymore. They thought he would bolt at whatever news Chiron wanted to tell him.

An eerie silence filled the room as Percy gazed intently on his hands resting on the table.

_They don't trust you anymore. _

"Percy, it's not like that, it's just, we need to be sure…" Piper trailed off, trying her best to ease the son of Poseidon's anger.

"No, I get it. I haven't really been myself after what happened." Percy took a deep breath, "I swear that no matter what, I will help you."

Chiron and everyone else seemed relieved by the statement.

"Well, seeing as how that's out of the way." Chiron smiled a bit and folded his fingers together in front of him.

"As all of you know, expect for Percy, is that Camp Half-Blood had been invited to partake in the Triwizard Tournament."

Percy's brows knitted together in confusion. _Triwizard Tournament? _

"Wait, what's the Triwizard Tournament?" He asked, doing his best to keep his annoyance out of his voice. Was this payback for leaving camp after the war?

"It's a three part magical competition that usually involves wizards only, however—" Chiron started to explain.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wizards? Like broomsticks, pointy hats, double trouble and all that jazz?" Percy questioned. He wasn't shocked by the fact that wizards existed, Hades, he had once been punch in the face by magic itself, literally. He just wanted to make sure he was on the same page as everyone else—no need to feel even more stupid.

Leo laughed, "See? Told you it was a common question"

Piper kicked Leo under the table, "ow, stop that," the Latino whined.

"Will you shut up," she hissed back as Hazel, Jason, and Frank snickered quietly.

"Yes, however they don't take too kindly to the stereo types. "Chiron smiled warmly, "Now the wizards have invited us to join in the event as a sort of peace offering."

"Peace offering?" Percy repeated back in a confused voice. "Why would they need to make a peace offering?"

"Our two communities have suffered through years of rivalry. Generations ago wizards and demigods use to battle over who was the superior race. When the fighting started getting out of hand, we decided to cut ties with our worlds to help prevent war." Chiron explained.

"But, if the rivalry was based on who's stronger than whom, then why compete in a tournament with them? Wont old hatred rise?" Percy inquired.

"Ah, good question. However, the wizards are already on a brink of war with each other. They would like to form some connections within the demi-god world in case they need help in the future, and this Tournament is set aside to do just that." Chiron stated clearly.

"Now, seeing as this is a wizards Tournament, only demigods with special powers can compete, no weapons will be allowed."

Things started clicking into place for Percy. He could see why Chiron had asked him to help.

"Also, you have to be of the age of sixteen or older, which means Hazel, Nico, and Leo cannot enter. Piper's powers are useful, but are not powerful enough for her to survive the tasks. Which only leaves you three left" Chiron indicated to Frank, Jason, and Percy.

"Frank cannot leave his position at New Rome and since you, Percy, decided you needed a break from camp; Jason has to help look after things throughout the year here. Meaning…" Chiron trailed off.

"Meaning I am the only one who can compete." Percy finished. He didn't really know how he was meant to feel. Should he be angry that he was being forced into something, yet again? Or should he feel honored to be able to compete in such a tournament?

"Ideally, yes." Chiron nodded.

Percy opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He was at a loss of words.

"But you won't be going alone." Piper said quickly.

"Yeah! Piper, Leo, Nico, and I are all coming along." Hazel said smiling. It was hard for Percy to still be angry when Hazel smiled. She just looked so small and innocent.

"Plus you don't have to do math at that school!" Leo chimed in.

Percy couldn't help but smile. At least his friends didn't hate him after everything.

"So you're telling me that I have to go to some wizard's school, which I don't even know where it is by the way…"

"London." Frank said suddenly.

Percy raised and eye brow and grinned a bit, "what?"

Franks face started to flare up with red as everyone turned to look at him. "The school…it's in London…"

"Right. So you want me to go to a wizard school in London, compete in a few competitions, and make nice with the wizards so they have some powerful allies?" Percy questioned.

Chiron nodded, "basically."

Percy knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. He had already promised to help and he didn't feel like letting his friends down even more.

"Well, when do we leave?"

* * *

**Review, favorite, and follow. **


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: AU. 16 year- old Harry Potter is hopeful that his fourth year at Hogwarts will be a pleasant one. However, when Dumbledore announces the reinstated Triwizard Tournament, Harry's life takes a unique and unexpected twist. New friends will be made, old enemies will be faced, and two hidden worlds will collide after a century of separation.

Parings: Harry/ Ginny, Leo/Luna, Jason/ Piper, Annabeth/Percy (past), Nico/Percy (semi-one sided), Hermione/ Ron (semi-one sided), Frank/Hazel, Hermione/Percy (one sided)

Author's Note: Hello lovelies, so some of you seem interested in this story so far…so that's great! Some of you are wondering "what's wrong with Percy?" and "Where's Annabeth?" their past story will be told…don't worry. Now for those who have read my stories before, I will not be writing Percy/Annabeth anymore. I have nothing against their relationship. I just want to write them separated and explore different sides of their character. The only main demigods in this story will be Leo, Hazel, Piper, Nico, and Percy. I chose these five because I wanted to write their bonding, something you don't see a lot of in the story. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Well, when do we leave?" Percy questioned the table. He hoped it was soon. The faster they got there, the faster he could go home.

Chiron smiled at the black hair boy, "we have arranged a flight for tomorrow. That way you'll be there for the welcome feast."

Percy nodded in agreement, but then he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks... _flight?_ Chiron couldn't be serious.

"Arranged a flight? Meaning we're flying there? You _have_ to be joking Chiron." Percy blanched at the thought. Was Chiron trying to kill him? There was no way Percy would live through that flight.

Chiron and Jason both sighed, "My dad's not going to blast you," the son of Jupiter mumbled under his breath.

Percy wanted to argue that—yes. His dad would in fact blast him out of the sky given the chance.

"I understand you're worried, Percy. But Lord Zeus would not blast three children of his brothers out of spite, he wouldn't risk it." Chiron said patiently.

Percy's eyes flickered over to Hazel and Nico who both nodded eagerly. Apparently they weren't worried about getting zapped.

Percy fidgeted in his seat and sighed loudly, "fine. But if I get blasted, I'll haunt you, I swear." The green eyed boy grinned at the half stallion trainer.

The table all seemed to break out into grins after Percy's remark—even Nico flashed a smile. Percy didn't really understand why everyone thought he was so empty or lost. He didn't like the idea of people tiptoeing around him like he was a minefield.

Annabeth was dead, and that was a true painful fact that Percy couldn't avoid. But Percy didn't really feel…that broken up about it.

Sure, he felt sad and heartbroken; Annabeth was part of his family after all. But after three long weeks with his mother, Percy felt better about her death. He didn't blame himself as much as he used to and a part of him felt relieved that Annabeth was happy and in a better place.

"Well, your flight takes off at about 10 am. So, I believe it's time to eat and then you should head off to bed. Jason, come and see me after supper." Chiron said before he trotted out of the Big House.

Once the hero trainer was gone the remaining demigods all started to stand up and head to the dining pavilion.

"Perce, you coming?" Leo questioned as Percy started to head to his cabin.

Percy turned and smiled as best he could, "Nah, my mom force fed me before I left. Not really hungry."

No one seemed to believe him, but Percy didn't care. He needed sometime away and he really didn't need all the other campers looking at him with pity.

He spun on his heels and marched down the path. Twigs snapped under the soles of his shoes as he made his way to the beach. Percy _needed_ to be under the water for a while.

**XXX**

When Percy breached the surface he felt relaxed and so much better. The air around him was cool and the only light came from the half crested moon in the pitch black sky. He took a deep breath, inhaling the lake air, and made his way to the sandy beach.

He pulled himself out of the dark water and suddenly felt a wave of tiredness. It had to have been passed midnight, Percy guessed. He was surprised that no one came looking for him.

_Maybe they're giving me my space_ He thought to himself as he padded his way to his cabin.

Percy slipped into cabin 3 as soundlessly as he could, knowing that Frank slept in here when he stayed at Camp- Half Blood. The shape-shifting Roman was a distant relative of Poseidon, making it okay for him to claim one of the bunks, if he wanted to.

Frank was a great friend. He and Percy were almost as close as brothers and were actual brothers in Tyson's eyes. Their relationship had become a bit strain since the Argo II touched down three weeks ago. Frank had to be the one that pulled Percy away from Annabeth in the end, Percy couldn't have done it. He couldn't leave her behind.

After that, Frank acted like he was walking on hot coals around Percy. Maybe he thought Percy blamed him for her death, or maybe he couldn't hide his pity as well as the others. Percy didn't know which one it was, but all he did know is that he didn't blame Frank for her death at all. Why would he? Frank was the reason Gaea never woke up. Frank was the reason why Percy was still alive. Without him…Percy didn't know what the world would be like today.

The Sea Prince shuffled into the dark sea smelling cabin and slipped off his tee-shirt, readying himself for a short night sleep.

"When'd you get that?" Frank's voice asked him.

Percy turned around to look at his friend, guilt written all over his face. "Geez Frank, I'm sorry I woke you. I just lost track of time."

Frank flickered on the light and smiled a bit at the shorter teen. "It's fine. I was sleeping in dog form and my ears picked up your steps. Not really your fault. But, I ask again. When'd you get that?" Frank pointed passed Percy, "It's beautiful."

Percy smiled and turned so Frank could get a better look at his tattoo. When Percy got home and told his mother everything that had happened, she suggested he get a tattoo to help get over Annabeth but still remember her in some way. He had been reluctant at first but after a bit of convincing he decided it would be a good idea.

His tattoo was a grey owl clutching a trident. It was tattooed in the middle of his shoulders, with the wings spanning into his shoulder blades and up.

It was a fairly large tattoo and took about eight hours for it to be completed. In Percy's opinion, it turned out rather nicely and at least this way he would have something to remember Annabeth bye.

"I got about two weeks ago. My mom thought it would be a good idea." Percy said, while slipping into bed.

Frank smiled, "It was a good idea. It's a pretty great tattoo."

"Yeah" Percy sighed, pulling his right arm behind his head. "Thanks"

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep, you have to be up early to catch your flight." Percy heard Frank say before the light flickered off.

Percy curled onto his side and pulled the blue sheets up his body.

"I'm sorry Frank." Percy said simply and quietly.

"For what…?" Franks asked in a very confused voice.

"The list could go on for miles, Frank. I'm just sorry, for everything." Percy said in a sort of deadpanned voice.

Frank was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "You don't need to be sorry Percy. You've done nothing wrong. Now go to bed."

There wasn't a hint of doubt in Frank's voice, which made Percy feel a bit better. Maybe he spoke too soon about his friends.

Percy lay in silence for a few moments before he spoke in a barely audible voice. "Thank you, Frank…for everything."

He wasn't sure if Frank heard him, but a part of him didn't really care.

Percy tossed and turned in his bunk for another twenty minutes before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**XXX**

"We're all going to die." Percy stated for the hundredth time. The group of demigods had just boarded the plane and Percy was already freaking out.

The scared teen felt two hands inter lock with his. One belonged to Hazel who sat on his left side, and the other belonged to Piper who sat on his right. Nico and Leo sat on the other side of the girls.

"Percy, no one's going to die." Hazel assured him, but he could tell there was some fear in her voice. Maybe his freaking out wasn't helping her calm her nerves.

Percy felt guilty at that thought. He was tired of frightening his friends.

The messy hair boy took a deep breath, and tried to remain calm.

The plane started moving down the runway and Percy felt a chill of fear run through him. Soon they would be in the air. And soon he would start really freaking out.

"How long is this flight again?" Percy asked Piper in a shaky voice.

Piper thought for a moment before she answered, "About seven hours, give or take."

Percy whitened even more. This was going to be an awful seven hours.

"Hey Percy, why don't you go to sleep? You look like you could use it." Piper suggested kindly.

Percy felt like he could use some sleep, but he didn't feel like sleeping at the moment. He felt like deep breathing and thinking of places on the ground he liked. Like the ocean. The ocean was a pleasant place to be.

"Can't" Percy told Piper "too high strung."

Percy started jiggling his leg impatiently. He should have just flown with Blackjack. He didn't need to be at the welcome feast.

"Percy, go to sleep." Piper commanded. He could tell she was charmspeaking him, because his body started to instantly relax.

"What about…" Percy yawned, letting the charmspeak wash over him. "That rule about no…" Percy smacked his lips and snuggled his head into the head rest, "charmspeaking friends…"

"Go to sleep, Percy." Hazel laughed slightly.

Percy closed his eyes and was instantly out like a light.

**OOooOO**

After the feast was over, most of the students got up and started to walk to their respected towers.

Harry rose slowly and followed Hermione and Ron to the Gryffindor tower. Most of the students were in a buzz about the news of the Triwizard Tournament.

"I'm sure the two wizarding schools will be Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang. They're sort of like Hogwarts brother and sister school." Hermione told them as they walked up the moving staircase.

Ron snorted, "Oh, and how do you know?"

Hermione's eyes flash with a bit of anger at Ron's snippy comment. "For your information Ronald, I read about them in _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe." _Hermione snapped back.

Harry had never heard of that book before, but it sounded like something Hermione would read.

"What are they like?" Harry inquired. He had never really considered there being more than one Wizarding School. He figured there must have been more than just Hogwarts, but he never found out if there actually _were_.

Hermione started biting her lip a bit before she answered. "Durmstrang's got a horrible reputation. Apparently they put a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts." She said stiffly.

"I think I've heard of it," Ron said vaguely. "Victor Krum goes there."

Hermione and Harry both looked at Ron like he had two heads.

"Who's Victor Krum?" Harry asked.

Ron's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. Harry guessed that Victor Krum must be someone pretty important in the wizarding world.

"Blimey Harry, don't tell me _you've _never heard of Victor Krum!" Ron practically yelled at Harry, making the portraits snap at him in annoyance.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the ginger. "_Will you keep your voice down." _She hissed.

Ron waved off Hermione and turned his attention back to Harry.

"Why he is only the best seeker in the world! He plays for Bulgaria and he's unbelievable! He's really young, too. Only about eighteen I think, maybe seventeen. If you saw him Harry, you wouldn't believe your eyes, he's a _genius." _Ron rambled excitedly.

"Sounds like someone's in love." A melodic voice cooed from behind.

The trio turned around quickly to find the rest of the Weasley clan standing behind them, smirking.

"Shut up, Ginny. I was just telling Harry who he is. According to 'Mione he'll be staying at Hogwarts this year." Ron explained to his younger sister.

"I said I _think_ they might." Hermione grumbled.

Ron rolled his eyes but said nothing. Both of Harry's best friends seemed to have some sort of unspoken argument going on between them. Harry hoped it was nothing too serious. He really hated being in the middle of those two.

"So, where is Durmstrang? What country is it in?" Harry asked as they made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"No one knows." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice. "There's a lot of rivalry between magic schools. They all like to conceal their location so no one can steal their secrets."

Harry nodded his head, it made sense. Maybe some things where better left unknown.

Harry and his group of friends finally reached a big portrait of a very large woman wearing a silky pink dress.

"Password?" she demanded as the group approached.

"Balderdash" Fred and George echoed at the same time. The portrait swung open and exposed the warm interior of the Gryffindor common room.

The group crawled through the small hole that was always used to enter the Tower.

A crackling fire was lit, warming the room to a perfectly tranquil temperature. Students chatted happily away on squashy arm chairs and couches.

Most of the conversations were about the Tournament and what kind of other magical beings were going to participate. Harry was trying to keep his mind off of that topic.

Hermione and Ginny said farewell to the boys and disappeared through the door way to the girls' dormitories.

Harry could hear the twins and Ron talk about if they were going to enter the Tournament. Harry smiled a bit to himself. This was going to be the year where he would get to be a normal student.

"Are you—are you going to enter, Harry?" Ron questioned him as the twins walked away to talk to some of their friends.

Harry laughed. "Are you kidding? Oh course I'm not going to enter."

Ron's face seemed to light up at that thought, it made Harry feel guilty. Did Ron always feel this way? Did Harry always steal his thunder?

"Good…I mean…you'll be safe then. People have been known to die in this Tournament." Ron said as he got dressed for bed.

This was news to Harry. People were getting excited to compete in a Tournament they may _die_ in?

"Well, are you entering?" Harry asked, slipping on his night clothes.

Ron dropped his eyes to the ground. "I don't know, maybe. I doubt I'll stand a chance at getting picked."

Harry twisted in his bed and looked at his friend, "you have just as good as chance as anyone else." Harry said without a doubt.

Ron smiled, but it quickly fell. "I don't know. I heard that Cedric Diggory was planning on entering, I don't think I would stand a chance."

Cedric was the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He was handsome, nice, popular, and a perfect student. He would be a good choice as a champion.

"Believe me Ron. You have just as good of a chance as he does."

Ron's ears turned a bit pink, "you really think?"

Harry nodded as he yawned, "I know so."

**XXX**

Harry hated transfiguration. Even though Professor McGonagall was one of Harry's favorite Professors, he just couldn't wrap his brain around the subject.

This was becoming a problem because Harry needed to score well in the class if he wanted to become an Aura.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had double transfiguration to start off their first day.

The trio ate breakfast together before they headed to the class.

When they entered, Harry spotted a Tabby cat sitting in a proud statured on the desk. The cat's eyes were staring down Harry as he took his seat next to Ron.

He was wondering if he had something on his face.

Suddenly the cat transformed into the stern and proud Professor McGonagall. She wore her classic ivory robes and her thick grey hair was tied tightly on the top of her head.

"Good morning class." McGonagall smiled slightly, "Potter, come here please."

Harry flashed a questioning look to Ron and got up without saying anything.

"Yes Professor?" He asked as he got closer to the desk.

The Professor smiled at him, "the Headmaster would like to see you in his office right away."

Harry was a bit surprised. What could Dumbledore need from him this early in the year?

The skinny boy nodded, "yes Professor." He said and turned to walk out of the class.

"Oh Potter" McGonagall called after him, "remember acid pops."

Harry nodded and raced out of the room making his way to the headmaster's office in a few short minutes.

When he got to the angel designed stair case all he had to say was "Acid pops" and the staircase twirled upwards.

Harry was always blown away by how large and impressive Dumbledore's office was; he seemed to have every knick and knack you could ever want.

In the corner on a shelf sat the dirty old sorting hat. It didn't look like much but, however, it was actually a very wise and enchanted item that could be the difference in what house you get placed in.

Harry walked further into the office and spotted Dumbledore sitting in his high back desk chair.

"Ah, Harry. You look well. Have a good summer?" the elderly headmaster questioned.

Harry smiled awkwardly and sat slowly down in a chair facing Dumbledore, "yeah, it was alright."

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to see you." Dumbledore said, while taking a sip of tea.

Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. He had a feeling it was about the Tournament.

"As you are well aware Hogwarts is going to be very interesting this year."

"Yeah, the Triwizard Tournament" Harry said lamely.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, the ministry thought it would be a good time to bring it back. I brought you in here because I wanted to see were you sat on the subject."

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir?" Harry was a bit confused. Did Dumbledore want him to enter his name?

Dumbledore smiled warmly, "I know you have had an interesting couple of years, Harry. But I urge you not to enter your name in the cup this year."

Harry felt like a weight was being lifted off of him. "Don't worry sir, I didn't plan to."

Dumbledore smiled more, "good to hear, Harry. Good to hear."

Harry smiled back as a couple of seconds of silenced passed, "is that all?"

Dumbledore took another sip of tea and smiled yet again. "Yes that is all. But Harry, remember you can come to me if you need anything."

Harry got up without another word. He was becoming use to odd conversations with Dumbledore, but this might just take the lead.

**XXX**

The main hall was buzzing with excitement at the prospect of the new students arriving. Harry himself felt intrigued as well.

He'll finally be able to find out what other kinds of beings they'd be meeting.

"I hope they get here soon, I'm starving." Ron complained.

Harry could relate. Since he sat down his stomach was aching to be fed, and the empty plates staring back at him weren't helping.

"So, what did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" Hermione asked as she pulled her nose out of one of her books.

The trio hadn't been able to talk about Harry's and Dumbledore's conversation all day.

"He wanted to know if I was putting my name in the cup." Harry told them.

"And are you?" Ginny questioned, popping up into the conversation unannounced.

Harry shook his head, "no way, I'm staying out of things this year. I'll let Ron or someone else take the heat this time."

Ron smiled at Harry as everyone around them gave a slight chuckle.

Harry's eyes skipped to the head of the room where Dumbledore stood waiting for the attention to be drawn to him.

"Attention, attention students." Dumbledore's voice rang out through the hall, "it's the moment most of you have been waiting for."

Most of the students seemed to be sitting on the edge of their seat. Harry just wanted something to eat.

"Please allow me to welcome Madame Maxime and the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

* * *

**Review, favorite, follow**


End file.
